


It's not the words...

by ko_writes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Greg's SO romantic..., M/M, Magical Tattoos, Sherlock actually IS romantic, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Soulmate AU where you wake up on your 18th birthday with the first words your soulmate will say to you tattooed on your body so you’ll know them when you meet them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not the words...

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Дело не в словах…](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580087) by [Pheeby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheeby/pseuds/Pheeby)



   Mycroft Holmes is slightly embarrassed by the words tattooed on his skin. They were Gregory's, so they couldn't exactly be hated, but the words 'Motherfucking suspension' aren't exactly romantic...

   Greg Lestrade had 'Charmed to meet you too'. At least he could pretend Mycroft didn't say it sarcastically...

   John had 'Mike, can I borrow your phone? There’s no signal on mine'. It could be worse, he'd seen Mycroft's tattoo on his neck.

   Sherlock, obviously, has 'Well, bit different from my day'. He doesn't really care about the words, just who said them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock's secretly romantic :3 
> 
> Please review.


End file.
